


Together

by Thranduelflings



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fili and Kili, Not porn okay, kili and fili - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduelflings/pseuds/Thranduelflings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili had laid still, inaudible, barely breathing, and Fili hunched over him, hair a mess, chest heaving... A small drop of Fili's blood rolled onto his brothers face. Kili just laid there, smiling. They were dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Kili had laid still, inaudible, barely breathing, and Fili hunched over him, hair a mess, chest heaving... A small drop of Fili's blood rolled onto his brothers face. Kili just laid there, smiling. They were dying.

This battle had granted them no luck and now they laid still off in some corner of the battle field, together, like always. Fili's arms trembled and buckled beneath him, and soon he was laying next to his little brother, looking at him.

"Kili?" Said Fili, his voice quiet, hoarse. "Kili?" He repeated.

Kili's head turned slowly and his movements were laboured and soon he was looking at his brother, brood trickling from his lip, tired smile on his face.

"Fili," he had said, extending a hand. Fili had grasped it tightly and held onto it for dear life... Well, whatever life was left, anyways.

"I'm s- sorry..." Said Fili, tears rolling down his cheek. They were thick and mixed with blood and sweat and dirt.

"Why are you sorry?" Kili's voice was laboured and Fili knew they hadn't much time left. There was so much he wanted to say. So much. And he knew that he could never even utter more than a few words of it.

"I couldn't protect you," he had chuckled and sniffed, tightening his grip on his brothers hand.

"You did..." He said slowly, "you did..." Kili rolled onto his side and looked at his brother. "What do you think they'll tell mother?"

"That we died a heroes death? That we died for our kin?" Fili had pondered the thought in his head. She would be all alone now, he realised. Her husband dead and the both of them soon dying.

"I hope it's nothing too bad..." He had chuckled, and soon so had Fili.

"I'm sure it won't be... It's nothing to worry about, brother. Nothing at all..."

Kili coughed, a spurt of blood spreading out onto his chin and dripping onto his sleeved arm. "I'm dying, Fili... I- I'm dying..."

Fili gave his brothers hand one last squeeze, using what strength he had left. "So am I, Kili... So am I... I- I see father, Kili..."

Kili coughed once again, chuckled, and slowly exhaled. "Father..."

"Wait for me?" Questioned Fili, a choke in his throat.

"Always, brother. Always." Replied Kili, his eyes slowly closing and his breath slowly escaping him.

"Good," said Fili, smiling, soon quiet. And there they lay. Together.


End file.
